Weather
by HooksGunsAndArrows
Summary: Established Burzek. A series of inter-connected one-shots that include Adam, Kim, the rest of Intelligence, and Chicago's weather. Pure Burzek Fluff. Rated T though 'cos I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Weather**

_Sunshine_

_**Author's Note- Hey everyone, I'm back! I created a new account, so just check out my profile to get the lowdown about what will happen with my other fics. **_

_**This idea just came to me, idek. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

They decided to make a day out of it. It was the hottest day in Chicago's history, and the entire city's population was heading for the beaches. District 21's precinct was next to empty, besides the unlucky sucker that pulled the short straw and got the job of holding down the fort while the air conditioning was busted. Adam felt sorry for the poor guy.

Well, moment of pity over. He packed his bag into the trunk of his car, throwing his towel down on top of the black backpack. It was early morning and it was already sweltering. He hadn't even bothered to put on his usual denim shirt. He was in a simple, light white cotton t-shirt, shorts and flip-flops. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He really hoped Halstead and Antonio wouldn't mock him over it. But he knew they would. The entire team was going, bar Voight and Olinsky. Apparently, they had business to take care of. Besides that, every member of the Intelligence Unit was piling into different cars, Erin and Jay in one, himself, Atwater and Burgess in another, and Antonio was driving down with his kids, Gabby and Matt.

They all needed a day out. Being in the Intelligence Unit was not easy. Ever since Jin was killed, the personal and professional lives of the team members had spun out of control. Erin and Severide had ended things, and although she pretended not to care, her emotions came to the surface from time to time. Atwater was trying to adjust to his new life in Intelligence, Jay had almost been recalled to active duty, then got stabbed during a case a few months ago. Meanwhile, Antonio and his wife were separated, trying to work things out. That, and his sister and future brother-in-law were in an explosion that took out two members of their squad. Gabby had been seriously injured, missing her shot to be a firefighter.

The only thing that seemed to be working out was him and Kim. Honestly, he had never been happier. Especially since no-one knew about them. Kim was still striving to get a spot in Intelligence, so there was no chance she was going to let Voight find out about their dalliance.

But that did not mean they couldn't spend every moment away from work together. It was her idea to head to the beach, and while it was just meant to be the both of them, Halstead had invited himself along, so naturally Erin joined in, then Atwater, and finally Antonio and his family. Even though it was meant to be just him and Kim, he knew it was going to be fun with the rest of the team.

When they reached the beach, the three of them piled out of the car into the blistering heat. Kim was dressed in denim shorts and a white tank top, with one of those goofy sunhats that dwarfed her perfectly small face. He smiled at her when they walked down the sand, wanting so desperately to kiss her.

Kim sent a quick text to Lindsay, who promptly replied, telling her that they had just pulled up. Lucky for them, they found a prime spot, not too close and not too far from the water. The sand was rapidly filling up, so Kim threw her bag down to save a spot for the Dawsons.

When Erin and Jay arrived, the three other people burst out laughing. Jay joined in, giggling at Erin's pink face.

"I'm not used to the sun, okay?" She defends, putting on her sunglasses to hide the colour of her cheeks and nose.

"Sure." Jay laughs, earning him a punch to the arm. She walks off, laying down her towel as Jay follows her with his gaze.

Kim and Adam share a look, a knowing one. Shrugging at her boyfriend, she sets out her towel beside his. Even in minimal clothing, she was still boiling. Truth be told, she wasn't used to the heat, either. But she had plastered herself with SPF50 this morning, so she should be okay.

She peels off her top, revealing her turquoise and green bikini top, which, needless to say, showed a lot more skin than Kim usually shows.

Peeling off her bottoms as well, she sat down on her towel, when she noticed the group's eyes trained on her.

"What?" She asked.

Jay stammered, looking at her with a gaping expression. Erin took hold of his chin and shut his mouth. Adam just laughed.

"What, Ruzek, no comment about the revealing nature of the young officers' attire?" Atwater asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Ruzek," Kim asked, "any comment?" She smiled wickedly at him.

"I think, uh, um..." He stuttered.

Kim laughed. "Calm down. I'm just messing with you."

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He plastered a goofy smile across his face, attempting to hide his discomfort. She was a lot more confident in her abilities than he first thought she was. In a lot of ways.

She lay down on her towel and put on her sunglasses. The others followed suit, and Jay yet again sat there gobsmacked as Erin removed her t-shirt and shorts.

"Jesus, Halstead, you'd swear you've never seen a woman in a bikini before." She laughed, gesturing to the black swimsuit.

He averts his eyes awkwardly as Lindsay begins putting on sun lotion. Atwater was secretly enjoying this whole awkward situation.

* * *

About an hour later, Antonio, Gabby, Matt, Eva and Diego arrive, and of course the kids want to go straight down to the water. Gabby offers to take them down, dragging Matt along, Erin wants to go as well, so of course Halstead follows her like a lost puppy. Antonio goes down to spend some time with his kids, leaving Atwater, Ruzek and Burgess behind.

The three fall into a silence, an awkward one. Kim so desperately wants to spend time with Adam. Alone. So, she's quite relieved when Atwater follows the group down, while Adam notices he's not following the group.

As soon as the officer is out of sight, Adam smiles that goofy grin that Kim loves, placing a lazy kiss on her lips. He's glad he has even the smallest of moments to spend with her today.

She smiles back at him as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So what do you think?" She asks him.

"About what?" He questions, raising an eyebrow at her.

"My swimsuit." She smiles cheekily, her face lighting up devilishly.

He grins, leaning over to whisper _exactly _what he thought of her swimsuit in her ear.

She blushed, giggling. "Well, I may just let you do that." She grins wickedly. He kisses her again, this one lasting longer than their last. They're not exactly sure how long they were in that position, but all they know is that someone broke it up with an abrupt cough.

Atwater looked down at them, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

They just laughed.

* * *

**_Review/Follow/Fave/Whatever you feel like :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Weather**

_Wind_

**_PS: I know this is really short, but I really wanted to give you guys something 'cos it's been way too long. Hopefully I'll get back into the writing spirit and have more stuff for you guys soon! _**

**_PSS: I want to start a Bellarke/The 100 fic soon, but I may not have a lot of time over the rest of the summer, so I was hoping that I could find an amazing writer to collab on this with. If you're interested, or you even want to just bounce some ideas off me, then feel free to message me! _**

**_Okay, I'll shut up now._**

* * *

_Christ, it was windy. _Even from inside the 21st precinct, the wind battering against the building sounded like a break in. A few doors around the city had blown off their hinges, trees hitting the windows causing them to shatter. Glass was strewn around the city, but it was no-one's fault but Mother Nature's. Thank God none of the bad guys want to brave the icy wind. It was the end of shift, and they had barely any calls today.

Well, Intelligence had barely any calls. When it was time for shift change, the front doors blew open dramatically as the wind-bruised patrolmen came staggering in, struggling to close the door after them.

Adam was downstairs, heading to the locker room when Kim fell in the door, as her new partner, Garcia, struggled to shut the door. Adam rushed over to help the two officers, and after much effort, the doors locked into place.

Kim was panting, chest heaving as she pulled in much needed oxygen with each breath. Adam couldn't help his mind wandering.

"Good shift." Garcia said, walking away.

When he was gone, Kim finally straightened up, her hair looking slightly like a brunette version of Albert Einstein's. He smiles at her. "Hi." He greets.

"Hi." She grins back.

His eyes dart around the room. No-one's watching. The coast is clear.

He grabs her wrist, pulling her into a nearby broom closet. He flicks the torch on on his phone, placing it on a shelf to give them some light. Her face is brilliantly illuminated by the harsh light, her eyes glinting. He places his hands gently on her head, flattening her unruly hair. She smiles up at him, and he grins back before kissing her firmly on the mouth.

Pulling back, she looks at him, "A broom closet, really? Isn't that a bit of a cliché?"

"I don't know, I kind of like it in here." He grins goofily.

"That's because we're in close proximity. _Very _close proximity." She retorts.

"I like being close to you." He says, placing a kiss on her lips, continuing down her face, onto her neck.

She laughs. "We're at work." He doesn't stop. He chuckles into her neck, his stubble tickling her jawline. "Come on. Let's...just...oh." She tries to get him to stop, really. But the man is so goddamn _addictive. _

She lets his lips and tongue roll over her skin for a few minutes, groaning occasionally. Her mind is torn between telling herself not to think, and just enjoy him and his random act of passion, and hoping that no-one hears them.

Of course Adam would have to push her just far enough for her to cry out loudly. Goddamn him. He looks up at her with wide eyes, giggling slightly.

They hear muffled shuffling outside, and the pair freeze immediately. Kim stares at the door with wide eyes, as if trying to use her non-existent x-ray vision to determine the threat. Adam, meanwhile, drags his gaze away from Kim, frantically searching for an unlikely escape route. Knowing that they would have no such luck, they set about fixing their appearances so that they look less guilty. Although, that wouldn't lower the chances of a _detective _opening that door.

When the door handle began to twist, all Kim and Adam could do was hope and pray that it was not Voight on the other side of that door. _Please, please, please don't let it be Voight. Anyone but him. _

The door swung open, light flooding the small room. They squinted slightly at the invading light, which only highlighted their now pink complexions.

They both smiled innocently at the intruder, feigning naivety.

She scoffs. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Rolling her eyes, Platt heads back to her desk without another word.

Kim covers her mouth, stifling a laugh, while Adam runs a hand through his blonde hair.

Yeah, they're never going to hear the end of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weather**

_Storms_

**Inspired by the storm that took out my power for three days back in Februrary. Thank you, Storm Darwin, for not dropping a tree on my roof.**

* * *

Kim jumped about a foot in the air as a tree branch hit her living room window. The violent storm had already taken out her power, leaving her in the dark with only a small torch and the occasional flash of lightning for reading.

As she composed herself, she buried her head into the book she was studying, focusing her torch on the words, focusing hard on the string of sentences that littered the page. She mentally cursed Mother Nature for bringing down the most violent storm Chicago had seen in forty years down on her the day before her detectives' exam.

Outside the confines of her apartment, she could hear car horns, sirens and the _slush_ of the rain hitting the pavement below. She had no doubt that her friends at Firehouse 51 were going to have a hell of a time tonight. She thanked the stars that she had the weekend off. She was also glad that her sister cancelled her trip out here this weekend, or else she would be going crazy with worry.

She wanted to call her team, to make sure everyone was all right, but being the idiot that she is, she forgot to charge her phone last night. The phone lines were also damaged almost everywhere in the city, leaving her with no landline either. She could only hope that everyone was at home safe.

After spending at least ten minutes thoroughly worrying about the well being of her team, she refocused her attention on her book, only to be pulled out of it when there was a loud pounding on her door.

Her brow furrowed as she got up off her couch. Carrying her torch in front of her, she shone the light on the deadbolt, quickly undoing the lock as she looked through the peephole.

Opening the door, she was engulfed in a pair of wet, cold arms. She let out a muffled 'oof' as her head was buried in her boyfriend's shoulder.

He whispered "Thank God." In her hair, pulling away from her. "I thought- I-"

"Adam. Christ, calm down." She brought him inside her apartment, closing the door behind her.

He ran a hand through his soaked hair, which is now brown instead of blonde. "You weren't picking up your phone...I thought that- that-"

"Hey. Hey." She said, touching his arm lightly. "My phone was out of charge, the phone lines are down. I'm okay. I'm okay." She hugged him then, her smaller frame bunching into his chest, leaving her pyjamas soaked through.

He kissed her then, water from his face running down onto her nose, splashing onto her eyelashes, down her cheeks. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers, noses almost touching. "I don't know what I'd have done if you-"

"Don't think like that. I'm not going anywhere." She interrupted. "Not ever."

"Good." He replies.


End file.
